This invention relates to cup holders for attachment to theater or stadium seats, and in particular, to a cup holder that is attachable to the back of the seat.
Various types of cup holders which attach to the armrests of theater and stadium seats have been known for many years. These are particularly popular in movie theaters to enable theater patrons to buy large containers of soft drinks, popcorn or the like. It is well known that movie theater operators receive significant revenue from concession sales, employment of theater seat cup holders facilitates the sale of concession goods by providing a handy, non-spill holder for the purchased goods. The same is true for sports stadium seats, for during the course of a football or baseball game, the patron may consume several beverage servings. Drink cup holders, either mounted on the back of the seat in front or mounted on the armrest facilitate concession sales and also help in maintaining a clean stadium, as drinks put down on the floor are too often knocked over, particularly as sports fans jump to their feet during game highlights. There are several types of theater seatback cup holders available, but all require drilling into the seatback to attach a screw and many are weakly connected. Patrons often lean back in their seats and push against or rest their legs on seatback cup holders, and so if there is any weakness in the attachment, instability is soon apparent, and the cup holders may eventually tear loose from the seatbacks.
Applicant""s disclosed and claimed theater seatback cup holder does not require drilling into the seatback for attachment, and thereby provides a major advantage over prior cup holders. The disclosed cup holder merely clamps to the chair arm between the seats and extends rearwardly with portions bearing against the seatbacks to provide stability. A bracket cover conceals the mounting connection and provides a finished appearance. Applicant""s seatback cup holder may include suitable advertising slogans or logos of sponsors, such as soft drink or beer suppliers. Many stadium operators have found that cup holder armrests pay for themselves over a relatively short period of time in increased beverage sales and decreased cleanup costs. Particularly when the cost of purchase and installation is defrayed or picked up entirely by beverage companies, there is little reason not to purchase and install these cup holders.